Gods and Monsters
by lover95
Summary: Kurt is a Guardian, an angel who wanted too much. When he is sent down to Earth to Guard Blaine Anderson he might just get what he wanted, or fall in the process.
1. Chapter 1

I was created with one purpose. To Guard. My charge, whomever he or she may be will always be the number one priority.

Serve and Guard at all costs.

My name is Kurt and I am a guardian of heroes. I have a large pair of white wings that grow from my shoulder blades and go down to my feet. People often confuse me with an angel due to my young face, and the wings but don't ever make that mistake. Angels cannot kill. I am what happens when an angel gets too ambitious, wants too much. We don't fall, not yet, but we are given the most dangerous tasks.

Serve and Guard at all costs.

Even if that cost is my very own life.

The way we work is we get a charge when it is past the angels capability, when it is time to intervene. We integrate ourselves into their lives in the most normal way possible, gain their trust and keep a close eye. The people we are given are those who will make a great impact on mankind and then go on to be angels.

Today I am on my way to meet High Priestess Saphira of the Angels Council, she will give me my new charge, hopefully this one doesn't refuse my help.

"Kurt, you look well how have you been?" Saphira asked while looking through the orb that allows us to see down to Earth.

"I have been fine High Priestess, as good as one can be in limbo." I really should watch the snark around people, especially people who can rip my feathers off my back with a blink of an eye.

She looked at me but decided to ignore me.

"Your new task is special Kurt, very special." There she goes cutting straight to the chase .

"Special how? As in I'm going to die the second I meet them special, or I'm going to wish I was dead special?" There goes the attitude again.

"Both" Well that was specific...note the sarcasm. I quirked an eyebrow at her and she seems to have gotten the point that I wasn't in the mood because she spoke up again.

"His name is Blaine Devon Anderson, he was born September 17, 1995, he has a little sister by the name of Cassidy, and an older brother named Cooper. He is being targeted by a group of soul collectors from the Underworld, and I have yet to find out what his destiny is. All I know is that the soul collectors have wormed their way into his life. Getting him to do drugs, drink, and live recklessly. They have made him a pariah, and forced all of his friends to leave him because of his choices." She looked upset, and I honestly didn't understand why this one kid was so important.

"Why him of all the other people I could be guarding? He's just a stupid teenager who's making bad decisions. This looks like something a Guidance Councelor could help him with."

"Kurt I am ashamed of you! This is not the way a Guardian behaves! What is our motto?"

"Serve and Guard at all costs" I said with my arms crossed over my chest like a petulant child.

"Exactly, this boy is your charge now which means that from now on he is the priority" I still don't understand why the fuss of a kid. It was like she read my mind because immediately her gaze softened and she spoke gently.

"He is alone Kurt, it doesn't matter that he is surrounded by people, he is alone. You know better than anyone what it means to be alone"

She just HAD to go there.

"Fine I'll take the kid, when do I leave?" She turned to face me fully since I walked into the room, smiled, and said

"Now."

Before I knew it the floor disappeared from beneath my feet and I fell onto Earth.

**A/N: So this is the first story I have actually felt passionate about. Let me know what you guys think, and tell me why Blaine should be so important. Who knows I might actually use it. :) **

**love,**

**lover95**


	2. Chapter 2: Radioactive

Gods and Monsters

Chapter 2: Radioactive

When I woke up I was sitting in an empty room. It looked very old and was covered in dust, definitely not my sort of thing. I got up and started walking around, getting a feel for my environment. I saw a suitcase on the ground, my human bag, fun. Inside of the bag should be my new ID, background on my life, and any information I may need to pass off as, well...human. Lo and behold there it was.

My name is Kurt Hummel, I am 18 years old, I just moved to Lima, Ohio, I live with my father, and my mother died when I was 10. I am also allergic to pineapples.

Wow Saphira went a long way to make me appear even semi normal.

I go to McKinley High School now, because going back to high school was totally what I wanted to do after death.

I think the biggest surprise was the shiny, new motorcycle parked out in the garage , perfect for my grand entrance.

I wonder if she got me clothes this time.I made my way up the stairs and checked all the rooms when I found one with what I needed. The closet was stocked with jeans, shirts and jackets as well as shoes. I went into the closet to pick out something to wear and when i came back out it was like I was in a completely different room. The walls were white and there was a bed neatly made, basically a bedroom any teenager would have if they just moved somewhere.

I got dressed and went downstairs noting the common house decoration adorning the hallways, a lamp, a table, the couch, a T.V, and in the kitchen I found my "father"

Burt was a human who knew about angels, he was I guess you could say an ally. Whenever we need a cover story Burt is the man we call. I don't know what his deal is or how he found out about us, but for now he is my father so I guess I should get to know him.

"Hey 'dad'" That will take some getting used to.

" Hey Kurt did you settle in okay?"

"Yeah, listen do you have any idea where I'm supposed to go? I don't know where this school is"

"Well you're not due to start until tomorrow morning seeing as today is sunday, but I'll write down the directions for you, okay?"

"Yeah thanks, I appreciate it"

I then proceeded to go outside and explore a little. The house was average sized, but the land surrounding it was huge. There seemed to be nobody around for the next few miles. It turns out I am in Lima, Ohio, a backward ass town in the middle of nowhere.

Well school should be fun…

_KLAINE_

That morning went as well as all monday mornings go for someone who is going back to school for the first time in 64 years, which means I absolutely wanted to die, again. After showering, getting dressed and grabbing something to eat I hopped on my bike and headed out to a place worse than the Underworld, McKinley High School.

Before going in I decided to check things out from the gates. The parking lot was as normal as any. The kids interacted with their cliques. You can see the jocks waiting for the nerds by the trash bin, the cheerleaders are all surrounding their queen bee, and everybody else seems to be trying to go unnoticed. So I decided to shake things up. I turned my bike around and took it back a little then when I got a good distance away I turned it towards the school and raced inside. I squealed to a stop on the asphalt leaving marks behind and revving the engine, making sure all eyes were on me. When I was positive I had everybodys undivided attention I took off my helmet, unzipped my jacket, and put on my aviators, all the while straddling my bike. I noticed one of the cheerleaders checking me out so I decided to make things fun and winked at her. I've never seen anybody that red, she matched her uniform perfectly. She ran off giggling to her little friends. Oh yeah this school does not know what has just arrived.

I was making my way into the school when I saw him, Blaine Anderson. He was standing next to a car with a couple of guys, and they seemed to be isolating him. One of them turned and gave me the dirtiest look I've seen from a human, which can only mean one thing, this 'kid' is not human. The damn soul collectors beat me here, so I have my work cut out for me, but nobody pushes the Hummels around. I gave him a smirk and taunted

"Oooh I'm so scared"

That made Anderson look up at me with the saddest look I've ever seen, so I smiled at him and walked into Hell.

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait school, and life got kind of hectic but I'm already started with chapter 3. Let me know how you feel about this one, and again sorry!**

**love,**

**lover95**


End file.
